


Knots and Crosses

by verawrites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, alpha!Harry, omega!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verawrites/pseuds/verawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alpha had sat on the stool next to him, movements smooth and eyes hungry, and all Louis could do was blush under his gaze and play with the cherry in his drink.</p>
<p>After that, it had all happened so fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knots and Crosses

_“Sweet little pup. Such a pretty little thing.. Won’t you sing for me?”_  
  
 _Gasping Louis, bit down on his knuckle as he felt the muscles in his abdomen clench, the familiar sensation of falling overcoming him. Clenching his eyes shut, he let out a small whimper as he felt fingers dig into the skin of his hips and the force of the man’s thrusts increase._  
  
 _It was all getting too much._  
  
 _“That’s it, babe. Cry for me, love.”_  
  
 _Gasping as he felt that spot within him being pounded into almost viciously and slender fingers wrap around him, Louis cried out as he felt his control slip from between his fingers and felt a spike of pain as he felt something balloon inside him, felt the sharp point of teeth sink into his neck as white flashes burst forth beneath his eyelids._  
  
 _“You’re mine now, lovely.”_  
  
Eyes snapping open, Louis breathed in quick, shallow breaths as he tried to catch his bearings, tried to gather his senses. Blinking into consciousness, he licked his dry lips as he tried to curl back into himself, feeling tired even though he could see the soft rays of sunlight dance on the white sheets beneath him.  
  
That dream had felt so real, more real than any other dream that he had before. He felt as if he would be able to see bruises scattered on the skin where the man had pressed his fingers into, almost sure that the throbbing in his neck was because of the hard bite he had been given just at the peak of his pleasure.  
  
But then again, it was all just a dream-  
  
Stiffening a little, Louis finally took notice of the fact that the sheets beneath him were white. Hadn’t he just changed his bedsheets to those blue ones he had found somewhere in the back of his closet?  
  
Finally looking around, Louis noticed that his surroundings were totally unfamiliar, and that there was a familiar feeling of soreness thrumming from his bum.  
  
That wasn’t good.  
  
Shifting a little towards the edge of the bed, Louis felt arms tightening around his middle as he was pulled back into a solid chest-  
  
And hello morning wood between his bum cheeks.  
  
Feeling his face heat up in seconds, Louis squirmed a little as he tried to recall what happened last night.  
  
He remembered being dragged reluctantly to a bar by an eager Niall to watch the Irishman’s favourite dark and smouldering bartender. He remembered plopping himself at the bar counter after Niall had abandoned him in favour of finally hooking up with the bartender in the back room when he felt the overwhelming presence of an Alpha behind him. He had around and come face to face with glittering green eyes and full lips pulled into a smirk.  
  
 _“You’re a pretty little thing, aren’t you?”_  
  
Louis remembered shivering at the way the Alpha’s voice seemed to play with him as heat bloomed within him. Swallowing thickly as he yanked the whining Omega in him under control, he shrugged and turned to face his drink, his cheeks burning and lower lip being gnawed on shyly.  
  
The Alpha had sat on the stool next to him, movements smooth and eyes hungry, and all Louis could do was blush under his gaze and play with the cherry in his drink.  
  
After that, it had all happened so fast.  
  
The Alpha, _Harry_ , had slowly plied him with drinks and words that continued to make him blush, and it wasn’t long before he was being kissed stupid in the back of a cab and pressed into a foreign bed, large hands roaming over his torso and lips teasing every inch of skin it could reach.  
  
Louis normally wouldn’t have been so easy to bed, but there was just something about this Alpha that he couldn’t quite put his finger to. It wasn’t just the way that he had been able to make him gasp and whimper from beneath that experienced tongue and naughty fingers, there was just that little spark of a connection, and he vaguely remember something in him clicking when he felt Harry knot him, remembered the tears that had been kissed away from him feeling so scared of such a foreign sensation, having never been knotted before.  
  
Because knots were meant to happen only between an Alpha and an Omega that were meant for each other.  
  
Like soul mates.  
  
Shivering, Louis felt a little nervous. He had never imagined bonding with someone he had just met, always dreaming that it would happen after months of courting and shy kisses and gentle hand holding. He had always had that little fairy tale dream locked inside him, recalling all the stories of love and romance he liked to read secretly under his duvet in the safety of his room.  
  
And now, here he was, warm and sore beneath unfamiliar sheets, pressed against the front of a humming Alpha-  
  
Wait, _humming?_  
  
Slowly turning his head, Louis’ blue eyes connected with Harry’s green ones.  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Oh?"


End file.
